The present invention relates in general to an anti-theft device for an automobile. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an anti-theft device of the type for interrupting the flow of fuel to the carburetor or engine.
Automobiles are presently provided with one or more locking devices for preventing an unauthorized party from either gaining access to the vehicle or being able to drive the vehicle. However, in spite of many different types of locking devices most of which are of the totally electric type, there are still many vehicle thefts that take place.
In addition, there have been developed devices that are employed in the fuel line of the vehicle for interrupting the fuel flow. Many of these devices, however, have possessed disadvantages which render them not useful from a practical standpoint. For example, some of these devices are unduly complex and thus are costly. Other devices are not sufficiently theft proof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-theft device for an automobile and of the type that interrupts the fuel flow to the carburetor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device that includes means for indicating to an authorized operator of the vehicle that the system is in an interrupting condition.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device that is relatively simple in construction, that is easy to install, that is durable, and that may be manufactured at a relatively low price.